Sentiments of Riku Hirada
by Jell E. Ace
Summary: Stumbling upon an antique wedding ring, little did Riku Hirada know it would be the catalyst into an unlikely path of self-discovery; her hidden sentiments, and her withheld love for Daisuke Niwa.
1. Chapter 1

"Tonight at 9, I will take the Wildrose Ring from the Aresroth Mansion. ~Dark"

Hiwatari Satoshi examined the hand-written letter. Tonight, at the old Aresroth Mansion, the Phantom Thief will strike again.

* * *

"Where are you going? Why are you so dressed up Risa?" Riku asked. But it was obvious that her twin was planning to stalk the infamous Dark again.

Risa responded with a gleeful smirk.

"No, not that pervert again!" Riku exclaimed. She rose from bed and tried to stop Risa. But what could she do?

Risa set off, wearing the new set she had prepared solely for that purpose - her next meet-up with Dark.

"How troublesome!" Riku muttered to herself as she got dressed as well to follow her stubborn sister. "Risa, wait for me!"

"I knew it! You also want to see my brave Dark in action, don't you?"

"Now where did you get that conclusion?!"

And so Riku followed Risa off to the site where Dark was supposed to make an appearance.

* * *

"Sorry, but I cannot simply admit you to the mansion sirs. It is an order from my Mistress."

"What?!" exclaimed Inspector Saehara in disbelief. "But that dark-winged thief... are you not doing anything about him? We've got to catch him this time no matter what!"

Dark appeared, gracefully eclipsing the moonlight with his wings, and then vanished through a window.

"Hey, isn'! that Dark?"

"Yes, that has to be him!"

"It is an order," the old maid repeated, more firmly now."You may either leave now, or just wait for that Dark to come out."

"Unbelievable! You won't let us come in but you admit that Dark to rob your house?!"

The inspector was already grinding his teeth in rage. He turned his head around toward the window and found Dark waving at them like as if some kind of superstar.

"She made it much easier for us, don't you think, Dark? I'm thankful," Daisuke told Dark, giving out a small sigh of relief.

"That's rather weird. And not exciting at all," Dark replied, obviously disappointed. "But I wonder if Commander Hiwatari is coming," Dark said with a gleaming smile on his face.

"Why would you wish for that?! _Stupid Dark."_

"Man, this is just a plain old house. No censors, no device. They didn't even bother hiring a security guard."

"Now that you've said it... Then let's just take the ring quick!"

* * *

( ! )

"Hey Dark, I can hear a voice."

"Yeah, me too." His lips were making a playful grin. Dark began to walk toward the source of sound.

_A voice? A woman, singing...._

"What are you doing, Dark?! We got to find that Wildrose Ring soon, or do you want us to get caught?"

"Shut up you brat! I'm just amusing myself! Besides, who can catch the great Phantom Thief Dark?"

The melancholic singing was reverberating throughout the hallway... The voice was somewhat broken.

"Is there... someone crying?" Daisuke asked.

"Shush! This is just getting more interesting," said Dark, still wearing the impish grin on his face. "Who knows, I might as well steal this woman's pain."

"Dark... You sound so perverted."

Slowly, and slowly, the singing turned into a heavy hum carrying an eccentric tune of what seemed a mixture of fear and hatred.

Then it faded. Just then, Dark found himself right in front of the Wildrose Ring which laid loosely on a canopied bed. It was a heavy-looking golden ring, crowned with a thick piece of sparkless gem.

"The Wildrose Ring was the wedding ring of the past Aresroth heiress. She killed herself along with her husband shortly after their marriage."

_Hiwatari-san!_

"Interesting history, huh? Wouldn't expect less from another Hikari creation. Heh!"

Dark leaped off through the window, and summoned his glorious dark wings

"I'm taking the Wildrose! Til next time, Commander Hiwa--...What the?!"

Suddenly someone clutched onto his ankle. It was a girl floating in mid-air.

"Where are you taking... my wedding ring?"

The girl wore a trained long white dress, and blood flowed across her chest. Her eyes were pleading desperately.

"A ghost?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Hiwatari firmly stretched his hand toward the girl.

_Fweeeeeeeeeerp~!!_

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!"

A vacuuming swirl catched her by the foot, pulling her from Dark, until finally, she lost grip and slid in, vanishing in space..

"She is not the real owner of the ring. That is the younger Aresroth heiress."

_The younger Aresroth? But why would she claim the Wildrose for?_

"Just in case she appears again, I guess you should take this too."

Hiwatari tossed another ring to Dark. "They are complimentary art pieces of the Hikari."

Dark spoofed a salute. "Til next time then?"

Then, he flew off. Hiwatari turned his back to fix his glasses.

"I entrust you the Hikari. Take good care of the lady, Kaitou Dark."

* * *

"You're too slow Riku. We're not gonna catch even a glimpse of Dark if you continue like that!"

"Hell I care about Dark," Riku thought.

"Ahhh! I found you!"

_Thud! _Risa jumped over the unknowing Dark.

"Eh? Harada-san? Riku-san?"

"Niwa-kun?"

All three wore a puzzled look in their faces.

_What the? What are they doing here?!_

Apparently, Dark's form had already reverted back into Daisuke, but because Daisuke's shade closely resembled Dark at dimness, Risa mistook him for Dark.

All of a sudden, the police, being lead by Inspector Saehara, came along dashing toward them. The police had been observing Dark all the while, since Dark had mockingly made a display of his every move through the corridor windows of the house. But did they as well see Hiwatari Satoshi and the white-dressed maiden?

"WHERE IS HE? I'M QUITE SURE HE WAS HEADING HERE!"

"I... I just saw him fly over there a while ago!" Daisuke pointed in urge that he had to say something.

"Ehhhhh? He's gone off already? It's all because of you Riku! If you weren't too slow!" Risa complained.

The inspector growled like a ferocious beast getting tricked once again by the little mouse. This made his men more anxious about not finding Dark, and effectively, they all began running again toward the place Daisuke had pointed.

"Teehee~! So let us go home now Risa!" _But as of Niwa-kun... What is he doing here? Could it really be that..._

However noticing Riku's suspecting look, Daisuke can only manage a sheepish grin.

* * *

"WHAAAATT??!! Where did you put the ring, Dai-chan! Are you sure you got the Wildrose?!"

"Calm down Emiko!!!"

"Gah!! I am sure I was holding it a while ago!" Daisuke explained, almost teary. He was stuck in the corner of the room with With who was equally terrified because his mom, Niwa Emiko was like waving the family katana toward them in grave disappointment. It just so happened that she was cleaning it when Daisuke arrived, with apparently nothing to show when she asked for the Wildrose._ Why does it matter to her so much anyway?_

Daisuke must have dropped the Wildrose when he bumped into Risa.

"Dark, I guess we have to return to the mansion..."

"Yeah, right. Because if it weren't because you are so clumsy?!"

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Daisuke retorted. Dark groaned. Daisuke hinted tiredly at his father and gramps, _I leave her to you_. Following another sigh, he quickly dodged through the slicing sword and headed out.

* * *

"Eh, did Niwa-kun drop this?" Riku picks the Wildrose Ring. How could Daisuke be so clumsy? With all care, she lifts the ring and examined it closely. The gem was oddly sparkless in deep hue of red. Upon turning to its inner side, Riku noticed.

"_Konrad Valentin 08-01-14... _An antique wedding ring? Why would Niwa-kun have this? Maybe someone else dropped it."

She casually put the ring on her finger. "Oh well, maybe I'll just ask him when we meet at school tomorrow."

* * *

"Riku... What's that on your finger?"

Being someone as simple-fashioned as the older Harada, one would definitely find her wearing a ring, odd.

"Oh this? I found it lying on the ground at where we parted with Niwa-san. Don't you think it looks pretty?" Risa fancied, stretching out her hand for Risa to see.

"Lemme see!" Risa caught Riku's hand and hastily pulled out the ring.

"Ouch! Please be careful! Don't just pull it out! Do you want to pull my finger off?!"

After a brief examination, Risa playfully fiddled the ring through her fingers.

"What an expensive looking ring. How much do you think it will cost if we bring this to an appraiser?"

The ring was heavy, since it was made of thick gold. Additionally, the stone crested itself was literally of priceless worth.

Apparently shocked, Riku snatched the ring back from her sister's grasp.

"What are you saying, silly?! I knew this must cost a lot. That's why I'm bringing it over to the police if it isn't Niwa-kun's. The owner may be worried sick about losing something as valuable as this."

"Right," Risa boredly responded. "Ok, now I guess we should get our sleep. You're so boring Riku, I was obviously joking."

Riku found herself giggling forcibly, as Risa turned off the lights. She mumbled as she inserted the ring back to her finger.

_What a beautiful ring. Wouldn't it be exciting if one day Niwa-kun actually gives me something like this..._

"Oh, what am I thinking?!" Riku snapped herself out.

"Eh? What is it now Riku-chan?"

Riku blushed.

"Uhh! Nothing... I just... Let's go to sleep."

She couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the thought. But when she looked at the ring again, she felt some sort of attachment to it, and she fell asleep holding tightly to the Wildrose.

As soon as the sisters were fast asleep, the ring began emitting glaring rays. The same voice Dark and Daisuke heard back at the Aresroth mansion, began singing again. However. the voice did not break this time, and instead of its previous dark and heavy tone of singing, the voice now seemed to be filled with glee and fascination.

(...to be continued.)

* * *

**Note:

This is my first fanfic ever. Kindly pardon symptoms of noobitus writing. Hoping to hear constructive comments from readers. :)

And yes, that "to be continued" tag is not just some adornment there. I'm currently writing the 2nd chapter, and I'm just guessing, maybe I might reach at least a third or fourth chapter. :) Well, good luck to me!

Jell E. Ace


	2. Chapter 2

The last time I felt it, I was already falling in this seemingly endless depth.

_Are my eyes shut?_ I thought. My eyes are however, wide open, painfully seeking light to seep in. I can feel the surge of air I was falling on against. _Why am I falling?_

I knew I should panic, but for someone reason, I couldn't. Feeling a slight twitching in my chest, I tried to call for my sister.

"Risa... Risa are you there..."

I gulped. _Did I just speak? I couldn't... feel my voice..._ _Risa..._

I rested my eyes and simply disregarded the restlessness of my chest. I tried visualizing myself reaching the bottom of the depth. Where is my fear of death?

_This must be the end..._. _If I reach the bottom of this, I will get smashed right? I can feel... myself falling faster..._

_I wonder... Will anybody notice? 'Coz why am I here at the first place? I don't even know, myself..._

I chuckled a little.

_But what is this..._

All of a sudden, someone caught me in his firm, yet gentle, hold.

_I stopped falling... Who could have... No, I wouldn't open my eyes..._

"Why didn't you call for me? I was worried sick about you!"

_It's Daisuke's voice! Yes. It's him without a doubt. But... he was worried sick about me?_

Slowly, I reached for the side of his face. It was wet, and tears continued flowing.

_Why are you crying, Daisuke... Stop it... I'm fine..._

At this my eyes began to swell as well. I tried to reach his face to kiss, but he spoke.

"Didn't I tell you before? If you get into any trouble, just call my name, and I will definitely find you."

I smiled weakly. Yes, he did say something like that. My twitching heart calmed down a little. Then he continued.

"I love you so much, _Risa_. Please don't get me so worried next time."

He kissed my lips, and embraced me tight like he would never let go of me again. Now I couldn't stop my tears from flowing. I never actually thought he would tell that to Risa, too.

_Daisuke... you are saving me... kssing and embracing me like this... just because you thought I am Risa? _

I remembered. It was Risa he actually liked from the start. No, definitely not me. It will never happen. How could I be so foolish? I assumed a lot, I guess. Now. what right have I got to get hurt?

_But doesn't getting this close with him feel good, Riku? Yes, but it does feel good..._

For a moment there, I thought, I would keep playing on as Risa. But why, all of a sudden, I only felt feathers lifting me. A clash of mixed emotion suddenly filled my heart that it somewhat numbed its pain.

_If Daisuke really is Dark, I would no longer wonder why he would choose Risa over me. _

My feet landed the ground. The feathers were gone, and I knew I was alone again. I stood still until my eyes stopped shedding tears. However, the twitching in my chest continued, even pounding more intensely every second. Aimless at thought, I began to walk; I didn't know where I was going to, or what lies ahead for me. It felt like never-ending darkness.

However, little by little, as I kept on walking, my body was feeling some sort of warmth. It feels good, I thought, so I kept on walking toward the source of heat, until finally, I found her. She was a beautiful tall woman hanging upon nothing. She was wearing a long white gown, but it appeared golden because of her sun-like glow.

Despite her face having no hint of emotion, her bewitching dark eyes were widely open, looking straight at mine. She must be watching me even before I got here.

_What are you?_

The elegant iris of her eyes followed me as I walked sidewards to examine her. Her eyes were the only part of her body that move. Her entire body was like a frozen vessel.

I was tempted to touch her glow. She was the only light I could see amidst the enveloping darkness. I touched her foot. I felt a surge of heat flowing from my hand to my entire body. I was being lifted from any pain and darkness. It was the most comfortable thing I felt ever since I woke up in this seemingly hopeless darkness.I closed my eyes, and smiled.

_Ah, yes... I remember you. You and I... are one..._

She curled down to touch my face and kiss me. Before long, all darkness had disappeared and was engulfed by the glaring light we were emitting.

* * *

"Uhh... madame?" Towa-chan approached Emiko, apparently confused. "Wouldn't it be much easier for Dai-chan if I'm the one you asked to search for the ring? Finding stuffs is my expertise after all!"

"I know, that's why I asked him to do it. Don't worry, it's all part of his training," Emiko grinned. Kosuke and Daiki Niwa simply felt pity for Daisuke, but anyway, both continued with what they were doing; Kosuke returned to reading, while Daiki sit back on his couch to watch his favorite TV show.

"By the way," Emiko glared, "didn't I just tell you to scrub the basement floors?!"

"Eeeerp!" Towa-chan frantically transformed back into a bird, and flew downstairs. "That madame is so damn scary!"

* * *

"Err... it must be somewhere here, right Dark?" Daisuke said, sort of begging reassurance. But Dark was just too unmotivated to answer.

With popped up, and leaped over Daisuke's shoulder. "Kyo! Kyo! Kyo!~"

"Eh? What is it, With?"

Apparently, With was trying to show Daisuke something glowing from his pocket. It was the ring Hiwatari gave earlier. Daisuke checked on his pocket, and remembered what Hiwatari had told them.

_They are complimentary art pieces of the Hikari._

"That's right! If this ring is reacting like this, maybe the Wildrose is just close by!" said Daisuke, hopes renewed.

Meanwhile, the ring glowed brighter. And much brighter, that it did not escape Daisuke's notice. "Dark, what's happening?"

"Eh?"

( ! )

"DAISUKE!"

Dark was blinded by a thick glare of light.

"Dark!" screamed Daisuke, panicking. "I don't hear you in my head! Where are you?! What is happening?"

Dark groaned. "Daisuke, hold on there a sec! Sh*t! I couldn't see a thing."

"Dark! Dark!" shouted Daisuke's fading voice. Dark covered himself from a huge explosion of intense light.

The light was gone. Daisuke was gone. The only thing left was a lifeless ring.

Dark, however, recovered his sight, dazed.

* * *

Note:

This chapter was kinda delayed. I'm quite busy during weekends actually, so there. I thank the reviewers I got in the previous chapter of Sentiments of Riku Hirada. :) Thank you, thank you much!

By the way, I'm somewhat adapting a light novel style of writing, so there. I hope you don't mind if you find my works sort of like a flattened manga. 'Coz that's just how it appears in my mind.

Jell E. Ace


End file.
